


Peanut butter and jelly

by SharpestRose



Category: 7th Heaven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestRose/pseuds/SharpestRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruthie and Yasmine make their own rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanut butter and jelly

They like to find hiding places, small spaces where they can put treasures that nobody knows about. There's an old store room beside the cafeteria, full of dusty boxes of plastic lunch trays and broken tables. Yasmine and Ruthie, if they squish up against each other, can both fit between two defunct freezers, mold showing where ice melted into water once the glass lids were shut for the last time.

"What do you think about marriage?" Ruthie asks one day, scraping at a piece of bright pink gum that's stuck to the bottom of her shoe. She misses the boots she used to wear when she was little, the way her curls tickled her cheeks when she ran around with Simon. She doesn't play with him anymore, once when they were wrestling together he gave her a funny look and let go of her really fast, and now he doesn't want to anymore. Ruthie thought maybe he didn't like her, but when she asked he gave a funny sort of laugh and said that wasn't the problem.

"I don't think I want to." Yasmine answers after thinking about it. Her voice makes Ruthie feel calm. Yasmine never shouts or sounds snappy. "That's one of the reasons my parents like America so much, because they don't have to find a husband for me and a dowry to pay him. If I want to spend my life with someone it can be my choice, like it was for them."

"Me neither." Ruthie agrees. The gum comes loose and she flicks it away, the violently neon pink damped by the dust it collects. "My sisters Mary and Lucy were going to marry these two guys, but they broke up with them instead. They acted so stupidly about the whole thing, it was ridiculous. I never want to be like that."

"Yes." Yasmine agrees with a laugh. "I don't want to behave like a silly lovesick girlfriend to some boy when I could be having fun with you instead."

"My sister Lucy says that boys are nice for kissing, though." Ruthie screws her mouth up and tilts her head to one side in thought. "But it doesn't seem worth the trouble to me."

"Well, we could kiss, perhaps." Yasmine suggests hesitantly. "It might be nice for us even without any boys."

Ruthie nods, shifting closer in the cramped space. Yasmine, squinting her eyes closed and leaning forward, looks so cute, and Ruthie tries to put her arms around Yasmine's neck like she's seen couples do in movies when they kiss. It's all a bit uncomfortable, and their noses get in the way a lot, but Ruthie still decides Lucy is on to a good thing with this kissing stuff.

Yasmine giggles as they pull apart. "I could taste the peanut butter you had on your sandwich for lunch."

Ruthie laughs too. "Yeah, and you had grape jelly. That lumpy kind from the health food store, my dad eats it all the time."

"We're peanut butter and jelly put together, then." Yasmine points out. Ruthie smiles.

"I guess we are, too." she says.

The sunlight dances over the stirred-up dust in the little room, and the two girls sitting together in the tiny space they'd found among the junk.


End file.
